


Blue Moon

by AraHinam



Series: Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Fic, Dad Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Using book elements though, lightwood-bane family, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/pseuds/AraHinam
Summary: For centuries, Magnus being awake at 3am usually meant one too many shots of vodka and the strong possibility of ending up in bed with a stranger. Even after he had met Alec it was much of the same. Alec wasn’t a stranger, he was the love of his life, and there was less alcohol involved sure, but still a gorgeous man in his bed. Or his couch. Or his shower. Magnus wasn’t picky.Now being up at 3am meant something drastically different.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Max is eight months old, Rafael is three. Using show canon but also Max and Rafael's story lines from the books, just different ages.

For centuries, Magnus being awake at 3am usually meant one too many shots of vodka and the strong possibility of ending up in bed with a stranger. Even after he had met Alec it was much of the same. Alec wasn’t a stranger, he was the love of his life, and there was less alcohol involved sure, but still a gorgeous man in his bed. Or his couch. Or his shower. Magnus wasn’t picky.

Now being up at 3am meant something drastically different. 

A soft gurgle came from the monitor on Magnus’ nightstand. It wasn’t enough to wake up the warlock, but as it began to grow in passion and sound the man jolted awake. It took him a few seconds to locate what woke him. He groaned as the sound of sad whimpering came from the baby monitor. He thought about letting Max cry himself out, but knew it was only a matter of time before the cries woke his older brother, Rafael, who could be woken up by a pin drop. 

“I got him.” Alec grunted from his side of the bed. 

“No,” Magnus said, pushing down the sleepy shadowhunter, “Go back to sleep.” 

Alec didn’t bother protesting as he flopped back into the sheets with a grateful sigh. He’d been on night patrol back to back for most of the week and wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to sleep. 

Magnus pushed himself out of the warm bed regretfully and pulled on his robe. He shuffled sleepily to the room adjacent from theirs and opened the door to rising cries from his son. Max was holding on to the railing of his crib, pacifier hanging from the clip on his yellow onesie. He brightened as he saw his papa entering the room, plopping down on his bottom and holding his arms out be picked up. 

“What’s wrong my blueberry.” Magnus said, scooping the blue baby from his crib. 

Max looked at him with teary blue eyes, shoving his tiny fist in his mouth. Being in his father's arms seemed to placate the infant for the moment, suddenly interested in the strands of Magnus’ hair within his reach. 

Magnus placed a soft kiss on Max’s nose before lifting him slightly for a quick sniff check. 

“Well we don’t need a diaper.” He said to the baby, “Are you hungry?” 

Max of course didn’t answer, just slapped his spit covered fist to Magnus’ face. 

Magnus grimaced, “Thank you.” 

Resigning himself to being awake, he cradled the boy to his chest and walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. Magnus turned on the oven light, trying to keep the room dark in hopes Max would fall back to sleep, and set about making the bottle. He went about this in a methodical way, it not being the first time he had to traverse his kitchen with a baby in his arms. Usually he also had a dark haired three year old attached to his legs, so this was already much easier. Max would fuss every once in a while and Magnus would bounce him slightly, cooing at the boy softly. He waited for the bottle to heat up in the warm water, using only a touch of his magic to speed up the process before testing it and shifting Max in his arms. He tipped the bottle to Max who grabbed at it eagerly. He didn’t have the motor skills to hold it on his own just yet but tried his best to yank it out of Magnus’ hand anyway. 

“So aggressive.” Magnus said, chuckling slightly. Max simply looked up at him, wide eyed as he sucked down the milk greedily. 

Magnus returned to Max’s nursery, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Max flailed slightly at being jolted, whining before returning to his feeding. 

Suddenly exhausted once more, Magnus rested his head on the back of the chair and rocked them slowly. For a while it was quiet with only the sound of Max’s suckling and the slight creak of the rocking chair. Magnus was doing his best to not fall back asleep and blinked hard before gazing down at his son. 

Max’s eyes were doing the opposite of drooping and the infant stared back at Magnus with his big blue eyes. As the bottle emptied, Magnus noticed Max was doing more chewing on the nipple than drinking the milk and he slowly pulled away the bottle. 

“Why aren’t you tired,” Magnus sighed, “It’s night time. Night time is for sleeping.” 

Max stared back at him, content. 

“Sleepy time, baby blueberry.” Magnus said, rising from the chair. He bounced Max around the room for a little while longer before slowly easing him back into his crib. Max laid in the cradle fine for a few blissful seconds before his face scrunched up in the most pitiful sob. 

“No no no,” Magnus said softly but urgently, “Sh it’s okay, my love.” 

Max frowned and reached up for Magnus, “Papa.” He cried sadly. Magnus let him grab his fingers and pet a hand softly through his dark blue hair. 

“You’re okay, Max,” Magnus whispered soothingly, but Max’s cries only rose in volume until Magnus relented and picked the boy back up. The baby warlock hiccuped sadly, burying his head into Magnus shoulder, gumming at Magnus’ silk robe for comfort. Magnus sighed and rubbed his back as his cries died down. 

This wasn’t the first instance of Max’s clinginess and Magnus’ heart ached as he cuddled his son. Catarina had suspected it had to do with his birth mother not giving him the attention he needed as a newborn and had manifested as a constant need for interaction from Alec and Magnus. Sometimes all Max wanted was to be held and while Magnus was currently longing for sleep, he was never one to deny his son the contact he craved. 

“We’re okay blueberry, papa’s here.” Magnus whispered to his son leaving the nursery to return to his own room. 

Alec was still dead asleep when they entered. Magnus smiled at his sprawled form and moved around the bed quietly as to not wake him. They had a specific baby cradle they used whenever they let Max sleep with them since their mattress was too soft for him to sleep in safely. Alec liked to call it their baby nest since the sides were raised high so Max couldn’t roll out of it. Magnus grabbed it from the closet shelf and moved Alec’s arms out of the way so he could lay closest to him and put the sleeper on his other side. 

Max settled into the nest happily, associating the sleeper with being close to his dads. He babbled happily and kicked his legs. Magnus laid down next to him, pulling the sheet up around himself while making sure it was out of Max’s reach. He grabbed at Max’s feet sleepily, letting the boy play with his hands as he drifted back to sleep. The soundtrack of a happy baby comforting him as he slipped into slumber. 

\--- 

When morning came, Magnus was once again roused by the sound of his son, but was pleased to note it was happy noises and not crying noises. He blinked his eyes open to see Alec laying down, his runed arms holding a diaper clad Max above him. Max gurgled happily as Alec flew him around, making soft airplane noises as he entertained their son. Magnus looked on happily before he felt movement by his legs. Rafael was laying at the foot of their bed, thumb firmly in his mouth and hair standing up at all ends as he sleepily watched cartoons on their TV. He was mindlessly playing with the edge of Magnus’ sleep pants that peaked from beneath the comforter. 

Max made a squealing noise that drew Magnus’ attention back to him. He was wiggling in Alec’s hands, almost like he could jump out of his hold and fly like a real plane. A soft chuckle from Magnus caused Alec to look over at him. 

“Good morning.” Alec said, his voice still scratchy with sleep. 

“Morning,” Magnus said. He reached a hand out to tickle Max’s tummy, “Why is my baby boy naked?” 

Alec bounced Max in his hands, “Tell Papa how you _screamed_ when I tried to put your clothes on.” He turned Max toward him, “Say ‘Papa I am a naughty boy and kicked Daddy when he tried to put my clothes on’.” 

Max giggled madly, flailing his arms and legs cheerfully. 

“I paid very good money for your clothes Max.” Magnus said, faux serious. 

“Your clothes cost more than mine do Max.” Alec said, bringing the baby close to his face, “I’m dressed in rags while you strut around in designer booties.” 

Max smacked his hands to Alec’s cheeks in response and Magnus burst into laughter at Alec’s shocked expression. 

Magnus scooted up into a seating position against the headboard, disrupting Rafael’s hold on his pants much to the toddlers displeasure. He reached forward and grabbed the three year old and dragged him into his lap. 

“Good morning Rafe.” Magnus murmured into the boys hair, curling his arms around him. 

“G’moring.” Rafael said around his thumb. 

“Did you eat breakfast?” 

Rafael shook his head, “Waffles?” He asked, twisting his head around quickly. 

“Walls!” Max cried happily from where he was now sitting against Alec’s propped legs, the shadowhunter tapping something on his phone. Max was at just the right angle where he could attempt to shove his whole foot in his mouth and Magnus looked on in confused awe before Alec stopped him. 

“Feet aren’t for chewing Max.” Alec said distractedly. He finished whatever he was doing and turned to Magnus, “We’re making waffles?” 

“ _You’re_ making waffles.” Magnus said. 

“I’m making waffles then.” Alec replied without protest. He scooped Max into his arms as he rose from the bed, “Do you want waffles Max?” 

“Walls!” Max cried. 

“Walls!” Alec parroted back, "With strawberries?" 

"Bears!" Max said with glee. 

Magnus got up as well, lifting Rafael up and onto the floor. When Magnus was in reach, Rafael secured a grip on his sleep pants, shuffling close to him. Like Max, Rafael liked to be close to his parents but was especially particular about who he cuddled up to. He loved his Aunt Isabelle and his grandma Maryse, but was still shy around Clary and outright avoided Jace. Magnus and Alec introduced him to social situations in small doses, understanding that he was still getting used to his new life in the Lightwood-Bane family. 

Their kitchen was soon filled with the smells of cooking breakfast and the constant cooing of Max, who was fascinated by his cheerios and the mess it was making on his high chair. Rafael was toddling around the kitchen, handing Alec random things to put into the waffles and almost dropping plates as he brought them into the dining room. Magnus was observing it all from his seat next to Max highchair, responding to his baby’s endless babbles. Centuries of life couldn’t have prepared him for the overwhelming happiness he felt as he watched his family go about their lives, watched his husband take to fatherhood like he was meant for it. Rafael and Max were a dream he didn’t know he had, a blessing he sometimes felt he didn’t deserve. Magnus watched as Rafael smiled brightly when Alec let him carry the syrup over to the table. He held out his hand as Max offered him a handful of his now crumbled and sticky cheerios. His beautiful, wonderful, undoubtedly perfect son. There was no doubt about it: Magnus wouldn’t trade his sleepless nights for anything in the world.


End file.
